Truth or Dare Cirque style
by Ozuma thy Awesome
Summary: When the characters of Darren Shan's Saga get bored  RV WILL DIE!  sorry I just Hate RV. Any way continuing where I was,Sam comes up with an idea of truth or dare. Characters from other books or whatever categories we have here will appear.I dont own em
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare Cirque style**

**Darren Shan's Cirque du Freak Fanfic**

**This is my first Cirque du Freak fanfic and I'm thinking of using a new strategy.**

**Sam Grest. OtA does not own any characters in the Saga of Darren Shan**

**OtA. You mean my pen name's initials right.**

**Sam. Correct. Now would you happen to have any pickled onions?**

**OtA. No, but I can give you some in the fanfic.**

**Sam. Fine.**

**Steve. Put me in your fic.**

**OtA. We will see.**

**Debbie. I hope I get to make out with Darren.**

**Darren. Can't argue with that.**

**OtA. Please stop or this will be one LONG A/N**

**Debbie and Darren start making out.**

**OtA. Let's get this story on the road. **

**3rd person POV**

The characters of the Saga of Darren Shan were bored one day. Sam had an idea. He said, "Hey let's play truth or dare."

They all mumbled, "whatever, nothing else to do."

"If anyone backs out of a dare or lies, they will have to do whatever the person who dared or picked their truth says so for 1 hour."

They all agreed.

Harkat goes first. "Me first. Thanks OtA. Kurda … truth or dare?"

Kurda, " Truth of course."

Harkat, " Which male here do you find … most attractive?"

Kurda, "Either Larten or Leonard"

Steve, "That's Leopard to you, but I guess thanks"

Kurda, "Sam, truth or dare?"

Sam, " Dar…"

OtA, "Oh CRAP! I forgot to send you these" a backpack full pickled onions fell down parachute style.

Sam while eating, thanks and I pick dare.

Kurda, I dare you to … um … um (glances at Darren and Debbie) kiss Debbie passionately for 2 minutes.

Sam looks to Darren. Darren a little conflicted says, "Sam, it's alright. I can trust you to not steal her away from me."

Debbie, "Yeah. If Darren's cool, I am too. And (her tone turning to a whisper) it might just make him jealous. "

Sam and Debbie lean in for a kiss when a warp-hole appears and out comes…

**A/N to be continued…**

**Sam. I wonder what's coming out. I HOPE NOT A CROSS STORY CHARACTER.**

**OtA. Well are you aware of Tower Prep or the Hunger Games?**

**Every Darren Shan Saga character. Yep.**

**OtA. OK good. It won't come from there.**

**Steve. I AM THE SEXIEST IN THE WORLD.**

**Darren. Hey Debbie, wanna make out again?**  
**Debbie jumps on him and starts.**

**Vancha. Don't forget about myself or Gannen or RV or any other Princes or Gavner or Seba.**

**OtA. I MIGHT SQUEEZE ALL OF YOU IN THIS STORY! I will certainly kill Revengeful V.**

**RV. Who.**

**OtA. YOU, YOU IMBECILE. YOU CRETIN.**

**HOPED YOU LIKED CHAPTER 1!**

**Steve. SERIOUSLY I AM THE SEXIEST IN THE WORLD**

**Debbie. No, DARREN IS**

**Darren, NO. YOU ARE BABE**

**They start making out again**

**RV. Why is Debbie the same age as Darren? And WHERE ARE MY HANDS?**

**Darren. The Wolfman ate your hands.**

**RV. What about my Hooks? And why are you and Debbie the same age as that Grest kid?**

**Sam. I'm GOING TO KILL YOU RV!**

**RV. Says who?**

**OtA. ME! AND YOU HAVE NO HANDS OR HOOKS AND DEBBIE AND DARREN SHOULD PICK OFF WHERE THEY LEFT OFF. THAT'S WHY! Sam, I'm Sorry, but you will not kill him.**

**Sam. Who will then?**

**OtA. You will see. **


	2. The Orange Headed Guest

Truth or Dare Cirque Style ch2

**Steve. OtA does not own any Cirque du Freak characters. Even me with my SEXIEST body.**

**Gannen. He also doesn't own Hunger Games, Tower Prep, Bakugan, Beyblade, and other things that might possibly come out of the warp-hole.**

**Debbie. I guess we will find out what comes from the warp-hole.**

**Steve. I hope it's a mirror to see my SEXY self.**

**OtA. DUDE YOU ARE NOT SEXY. You are gay for thinking Darren would betray you, opposing him after he saved your life, and for giving RV hooks. RV deserves what he got. I remember the irony when you ran from the wolfman without hands and then Darren read Sam's bag's warning. Yeah... Property of Samuel Grest or something then it said hands off. Ha Ha. In the first book early on I thought you were a cool character, but you thought Darren screwed you over. Stupid revenge. Other than that, you were cool.**

**Last time on Truth or Dare Cirque Style … Kurda admitted that Larten Crepsley and Steve Leopard/Leonard were the most attractive males in his eyes.**

**Steve. I don't know why he picked Creepy Crepsley, but I'm SEXY!**

**Anyway… after that, young Samuel Grest was dared to kiss Darren Shan's girlfriend, Debbie Hemlock. When they leaned in for a kiss, a warp-hole popped out and the thing that came out was unknown… until now.****  
**

**3****rd**** Person POV****  
**

As Debbie and Sam were kissing, A girl with orange hair and a little ball with some giant watch thing on her arm went up to Darren. She said, "Dan? Dan Kuso? I love you." She started kissing him.

After a 30 second moment of shock, Darren pushed her away. He then said, "I have a girlfriend and I'm not This Dan dude. I am DaRREn Shan."

Debbie who finished her kissing session about 10 seconds ago was all up in her face.

The Orange head said, "I am sorry, but I was about to kiss a boy I love. Then I fell in here. I thought that I just woke up and that's why everything was a little different. BTW I'm Mira"

Darren, "It's alright. I sorta liked it." Debbie slapped his arm and started yelling at him. "I said sorta and you know that OtA likes us as a couple."

Debbie, "You're right. Sorry I overreacted." She turned to Mira. "I'm sorry, but if you EVER try something on MY MAN again, YOU WILL DIE!

Mira, "Alright, but can I join the game you are playing?"

Debbie, "You CAN, but…"

Mira, "Sorry. MAY I?"

Debbie looks at Darren.

Darren, "How'd you know we were playing a game?"

Mira, "I saw your girlfriend here kissing another man."

Debbie, "IT WAS A DARE!"

Mira, "So your playing TRUTH OR DARE? May I play?"

Debbie looks at Darren again.  
She says, "She kissed you, so you decide."

Darren, "Sure as long as your not uncomfortable babe."

Debbie, "I'm not."

Sam, "OK. I believe that it's my turn. Darren here is a 2 parter."

Darren, "Is that allowed?"

OtA, "YEAH! Especially since I know what it is."

Sam, "Would you be happy if you could kiss Mira again?"

Darren (glancing at Mira and Debbie) says, "UMM…UMM…"

Debbie, "Just say it honey. I'll still love you."

Darren, "Fine, I would be happy to share another kiss with Mira."  
He looked at Debbie expecting a cold glare, but instead she looked happy that he was honest. "Sam, What's part 2?"

Sam (smirks), "I dare you to make out with Mira for as long as you would with Debbie."

Darren,"SAM!"

Sam, "OtA said I could. Remember?"

Darren thought for a few seconds and whispered with Debbie. They made-out for exactly 38 seconds. Darren then kissed Mira for the same amount of time.

Sam, "No fair! You cheated."

OtA, "technically he found a loop-hole. I love loop-holes. Just for that Darren gets 4 free passes. You can keep them all, share them all, or split them."

He gave 2 to Debbie because she is Debbie. And he gave 1 to Mira to say sorry for all the kissing him she suffers. On to the next dare.

Darren, "Mira, truth or dare?"

Mira, "Dare."

Darren, "I dare you to …"

**A/N to be continued…**

**I need feedback please review.**

**Evra. The next chapter will be different.**

**Gannen. RV, Paris, Mika, Arrow, Seba, and Murlough say, "How"**

**Evra. We'll be more involved in the story.**

**OtA. I KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT CHAPTER. I CAN'T WAIT!**


	3. Debbie or Mira?

**Cirque Truth or Dare ch 3**

**Mira. OtA doesn't own me or the Darren Shan Trilogy.**

**Steve. You know, Mira Is REALLY HOT.**

**All the males (including Darren) agree. Debbie slaps Darren's arm like last chapter.**

**Darren. Debbie! I thought you liked honest Darren.**

**Debbie. Ya, but it seems like you LOVE her.**

**Darren. OtA would NEVER write that in. Right?**

**OtA. Maybe.**

**Debbie. DON'T MAKE ME COME TO LIFE AND KILL YOU.**

**Mira. Darren what were you going to Dare me?**

**Darren. O Yeah.**

**I am sorry to report that Debbie MUST give Mira her 2 passes or else…****  
**  
**Last time on Truth or Dare Cirque Style… the mysterious thing that came from the warp-hole was none other than a Bakugan Resistance member, Mira Clay, and she kissed Darren twice in one chapter. Darren won 4 passes for using a loophole. He kept 1 and the rest ended up with Mira (as you know from the intro A/N). Darren then Dared Mira to…**

**

* * *

**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Darren, "I dare you to make a human pyramid with Evra and EVERYONE else who was left out so far."

Mira completed the task in 10 seconds.

Darren, "WOW. You did FANTASTIC Mira." Mira blushed.

Debbie, "Is OtA REALLY going to set you up as the new couple?"

Darren, "DEBBIE, I LOVE YOU. NOBODY WILL COME BETWEEN US. YOU KNOW I TELL THE TRUTH."

Debbie, " Fine."

Darren, "I'm sorry. Mira. Do you wanna go back home?"

Mira, "Honestly, No. I think I'm falling for you Darren. Anyway Truth or Dare? "

Darren, "I'm flattered, but I'm with Debbie. And Dare."

Mira, "I dare you to let me sit on your lap until the end of the game."

Debbie, " I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! FANS AND REVIEWERS, VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO END UP WITH DARREN! LOSER LEAVES."

* * *

**A/N To be continued…**

**Debbie. Sorry for the short chapter. It's all Mira's fault.**

**OtA. Please vote so that the story can continue.**

**RV. RV is mad. RV is smart. RV will kill.**

**Murlough. Clever boy earn the brilliant Murlough's respect. Murlough kill RV.**

**They duel. Gannen kills both of them.**

**Gannen. STUPID TALKING IN THIRD PERSON. THAT WILL SHUT YOU UP.**

**OtA. Vote Please. Thank you.**


	4. The Votes are in

**Cirque truth or dare ch 4******

**A/N******

**Debbie. OtA doesn't own the saga of Darren Shan, MY BOYFRIEND!, or that doofus, Mira. Or S.L. Gibbs' idea or pervert Steve.******

**Darren. Debbie what's happening to you? Mira is Nice, Pretty, and S.L. Gibbs doesn't hate her.******

**Debbie. So you do LOVE her!******

**Darren. If OtA writes it that way then ya.******

**Debbie. OK! I WILL JUST GO TO SAM OR VANCHA******

**OtA. NOPE. You said loser leaves FOREVER.******

**Debbie. I NEVER SAID THAT!******

**OtA. It was IMPLIED.******

**Debbie. The fans will choose me anyway.******

**OtA. I'm sorry, but this will be a short chapter. It is also for S.L. Gibbs.******

**Steve. That girl who loves me?******

**OtA. Yeah.******

**Steve. AWESOME. that means more SEXY ME.******

**OtA. Sadly there IS more you.******

**Steve. Will I get to be with Darren?******

**OtA. HELL NO! Mira or Debbie does.****  
**  
**3rd Person POV**

Mira and Debbie, SOOO, WHO WON?

OtA, Well, S.L. Gibbs was the Deciding vote.

Debbie, O CRAP.

OtA. Yes. That means you LEAVE FOREVER!

Debbie gets transported in a magic warp-hole.

Darren, Where does that lead?

OtA, the place where you met Spits.

Darren, O. OK. Mira, it's still your turn.

At the same time …  
**  
****Steve (perverted) POV******

Man that Darren is SEXY. I wish OtA would write a fanfiction with us together.  
OtA, Never, but at least you are still alive.  
Steve, you can communicate telepathically?  
OtA, yes.  
Steve, Tell Darren I Love him.  
OtA, what?  
Steve, just do it before I go back to regular Book 1 Steve, the cool one as you say, in the next chapter.  
OtA, OK.  
  
**Darren POV**  
OtA, Darren can you hear me? It's OtA speaking telepathically.  
Darren, OtA what is it?  
OtA, That perverted version of Steve LOVES you.

Darren(out loud), WHAT!

Everyone else but Steve, what is wrong Darren?

Darren, nothing sorry.

Darren(back to thoughts), how long will this last?  
OtA, like til the end of this chapter.  
Darren, O. OK.  
OtA, Soo I'm gonna make you go kiss Mira now ok.  
Darren, sure

Mira came and sat on his lap as he was dared to let her last chapter.

Darren surprised her with a kiss.

**A/N To be continued…******

**Steve what the hell was wrong with me last chapter?******

**Pervert Steve. Darren is hot.******

**Mira. stay off MY MAN!******

**Darren. I AM SO HAPPY THATS OVER. MIRA, WANNA MAKE OUT?******

**Mira. Yeah****  
****They started.******

**Feedback please. Sorry Wolf Seeker. Majority rule.**


	5. GALE DIES!

Cirque truth or dare ch 5

**A/N****  
**OtA. I'm not going to do a last time on truth or dare cirque style anymore because it seemed unoriginal and overdone.

Gale Hawthorn. OtA doesn't own me or any hunger games trilogy characters (from the hunger games trilogy). Mira (from Bakugan). And the saga of Darren Shan.

Darren. OtA, don't you hate Gale for killing Prim?

OtA. Yeah so you can predict what will happen next.

Everyone. Your gonna die Gale.

Gale. Tell Katniss I love her! Even though she knew.

Peeta. Heck No.

OtA. how do we not hear or see the warp-holes?

Peeta. coz Gale sucks.

OtA. O Kay.

Sober Haymitch appears.  
Haymitch. Why are we all coming here?

OtA. Well I'm going to let my top 3 favorite book characters attack and kill Gale. In the story of course.

**(NOTE: MY FAVE BOOK CHARACTERS ARE NOW 3HARKAT, 2 LARTEN AND 1 STILL DARREN )**

The 3 men whose home was Panem asked. Where's Katniss?

OtA. She used to be number 3 and now she's 4, Haymitch is 3, Peeta is 2 and number 1 is obviously right here already in this fanfiction.

Everyone. Who?

OtA. In the story everyone will see.  
**  
****3rd Person POV****  
**  
Everyone, So, who gets to kill Gale with Haymitch and Peeta?

OtA. HEY! DON'T FORGET THAT THIS IS A TRUTH OR DARE STORY! Darren's turn.

Darren, OtA, truth or dare?

OtA. Dare

Darren, I dare you to tell us who is number 1.

OtA. No duh. It's you.

Darren, OK time to kill Gale.

Gale, can't you make this a cliffhanger with A/N to be continued…?

OtA. I can and I won't.

Darren, Haymitch, and Peeta attack. They seem to be in a V formation. Well an upside down V. Darren leading and the other two following. They carve something in his chest. That is "Don't mess with the AWESOME"

OtA. Stop. It's my turn. You've already stabbed him. Bye Peeta and bye Haymitch. And you suck Gale.  
They leave.  
OtA. Vancha, truth or dare?

Vancha, DARE.

OtA. I dare you to play Smackdown vs Raw 2011 against Gannen until one of you wins 4 TLC matches. And before you leave, make your Dare. Yes, the next one must be dare.

Vancha, I dare Shancus Von to…  
A warp-hole opens.  
**  
****A/N to be continued…****  
**  
Not that long an end A/N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but sorry. I'll write more when more people review.


	6. SOMEONE ESCAPED TOWER PREP

Cirque Truth or Dare ch 6

**A/N**  
Shancus. OtA doesn't own the saga of Darren Shan, my god father, or Mira or Smackdown vs Raw anything or anything that might come out of the warp-hole.

Evra. Well done

OtA. OK. Let's start this.

Last time on Truth or Dare Cirque Style

Mira. I though you were done with that!

OtA. FINE LET'S VOTE  
Who votes to keep doing it?

Nobody raises

OtA. OK so let's start this 

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

The thing that pops out of the warp- hole is Ian Archer from Tower Prep.

Ian, YES, I've escaped the hunger games.

OtA, indeed I've pulled you from my other story.

Ian, what about CJ?

OtA, she won't die.

Ian, so may I join you guys.

Everyone, sure. We're playing Truth or Dare.

Ian, cool.

Vancha, OK. As I was saying to Shancus, I dare you to super glue yourself to Your Family until the end of this fanfic.

Shancus, Fine.

Vancha and Gannen Go do their dare while Shancus super glues himself to his family.

Evra, this is hard.

Merla, yes it is honey.

Shancus, Ian, truth or dare?

Ian, I guess dare.

Shancus, I dare you to get the poison out of my snake's fangs.

Ian, OK. I'll do it.

20 minutes later …

Ian comes back.

Ian, FINALLY. That took a while.

Ian points to Steve.

Ian, what's your name?

Steve, Steve Leopard. The cool one as OtA says. The one from early book 1.

Ian, OK Steve, truth or dare?

Steve, truth.

Ian, why were you evil during books 8-12?

Darren, you read my saga?

Ian, yes.

Darren, cool.

Steve, it's because I felt this force trying to control my life.

Ian, Ah. The work of Des Tiny.

Steve, probably

Darren, Your turn Steve

Steve, Mr. Crepsley, truth or dare?

Mr. Crepsley, truth

Steve, who was Vur Horston?

Mr. Crepsley, well he was …  
**  
****A/N to be continued…**

OtA. I know who he is.

Ian. me too. I read his Saga. Well the first book anyway.

OtA. BOOK TWO SHOULD COME OUT IN APRIL. ITS AWESOME!

Mr. Crepsley. Ah yes. After I meet Des Tiny.

OtA. I can't wait.

Ian. Me neither


	7. Ther Truth About Vur HorstonThe vision

**Cirque Truth or Dare ch 7******

**A/N******

**OtA. I'm sorry for not updating regularly. I just update when I have the time. I'll have a lot of time next week, so I might update a lot then.******

**Larten. OtA doesn't own my saga or my apprentice's saga or Ian Archer or Mira. He is also not responsible for telling you things you may not know. If you haven't read my saga already, then there will be spoilers.******

**OtA. Ya, NOT MY FAULT! Just making it clear.******

**Darren. Do you like Debbie?******

**OtA. Ya, but I wanna use fanfiction to add my own ideas and not the expected. And I also apologize for how short I write my chapters. I also don't know when to finish this. So, you know 30 reasons I hate RV if you read my most recent fanfiction. Also, I've changed my favorite book characters. So in the chapter titled: GALE DIES, those are outdated. Don't worry though. Darren is still #1.******

**3rd Person POV**

Larten, Well Vur Horston was my cousin. He was living with my family after his parents died. He also worked with me in the factory. That is how we both got orange hair. It was so Traz, our boss, could tell us apart. One day, Vur stood put to Traz, who was very mean, and ended up dying. In response, I killed Traz and fled. After I left town, I met Seba Nile and became his assistant. It was also around that time, I first encountered Murlough.

Everyone who didn't know, WOW.

Gannen and Vancha had just returned.

Larten, PERFECT. Now. All of you Princes must take a dare.

Princes, OK.

Larten, You all must bow down to me and say "you, Larten Crepsley is the most awesome in this fanfiction and I will never even be close to your class of awesome."

Paris, Mika, and Arrow are first.

Paris, Mika, and Arrow, "You, Larten Crepsley is the most awesome in this fanfiction and I will never even be close to your class of awesome."

Larten, Very good. Now Darren, Vancha.

Darren and Vancha go up to Mr. Crepsley.

Darren and Vancha, "You, Larten Crepsley is the most awesome in this fanfiction and I will never even be close to your class of awesome."

Larten, How about more enthusiasm?

Vancha and Darren, "You, Larten Crepsley is the most awesome in this fanfiction and I will never even be close to your class of awesome." Both said it with big FAKE smiles.

Larten, OK. That will do.

Ian and Mira are just laughing.

Vancha goes back to his seat. So does Darren. Mira sits on Darren's lap.

Just then a warp-hole appeared and what came out was…

A/N to be continued…

OtA, Just kidding. There is no warp-hole or to be continued yet. So each prince gets a pass like Mira's 3 and Darren's 1.

Each prince gets their pass. Suddenly Darren gets a vision.

Within it he sees Debbie returning and causing chaos. She is grinning evilly and behind her is a huge army of Cyclopse-Hydra-Minotaur-Gorgon type things.. she says, "Mira Clay, I AM COMING FOR YOU!"

Darren, Guys!

Everyone, what?

Darren, I just had a vision.

Larten. What was it of my apprentice?

Darren, she was going to return with an army and seek her revenge on Mira. But, I will protect you Mira.

Mira, I have to go back to my dimension.

Darren, NO. We will be together. I'm not letting you out of my sight.

Mira. OK.

Larten, We need to get training.

Darren, Yes we do. We all need to unite. Friend and foe, Vampires and Vampaneze and Humans and Vestal and Cirque members. Agree?

Everyone, Agree.

Darren,Then let the training commence.

**A/N******

**For once I didn't end it with a …******

**Darren. I thought she left forever.******

**OtA. Well, she left this place forever. And because there is a special place where you must fight called the ,Awe-Stadium, she then is able to go there.******

**Darren. O. Aight, but What about the fact that the Von family is still glued together?******

**OtA. They will be freed of the glue.******

**Darren. OK. Cool.******

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	8. Even In Death May You Be Triumphant

**Cirque Truth or Dare ch 8******

**A/N******

**Vancha. OtA doesn't own the Saga of Darren Shan or Ian or Mira. He also doesn't own any places that the final battle might take place in.******

**Darren. Why don't I get to do the disclaimer?******

**OtA. It's because it's about YOUR saga and you told 12 books worth of adventures.******

**Darren. OK.******

**OtA snaps fingers.****  
****OtA. This here is the AWE-STADIUM.******

**Mira & Ian. This looks familiar.******

**OtA. It should. It's a mix of the 74th Hunger Games Arena, where Ian was in my other fanfiction, and New Vestroia (Where Mira lives). Also, Ian's friends will not be here and neither will the Brawlers or Vestals.******

**Vancha March's POV****  
**  
6 months have passed since we first came here. I feel that we're ready to fight that girl and her army. In fact, we've found the weaknesses of Cyclopse-Hydra-Minotaur-Gorgon things. It is so simple. You would just reflect the face of the gorgon to the others. It will turn them to stone. If they don't go down that way, then I don't know what else we can do. This is going down. That witch will be here any time soon.

*Debbie and her army come.*

Me, Darren, is your vision wrong?

(in case your wondering, the army was a cloned army of theirs, well without a Mira.)

Darren, I don't know, Vancha. I can't believe this is happening. ONE OF MY CHILDHOOD BEST FRIENDS WAS HELPING DEBBIE! Alan!

Alan, Darren? Is that you? I thought you died.

Me, I wondered why he wasn't in this fanfic.

Darren, I faked my death to become a half-vampire. Why are you helping my Ex-GF?

Debbie, I told that fool that if he helped me, I'd tell him how to bring you back to life. He fell for it.

OtA, DO YOU GUYS KNOW THE RULES?

Debbie's army, No.

OtA, Well the rules are each person must face their clone. Except Debbie must fight Mira. There will be some rounds because I've decided to make only VERY important characters and Debbie fight.

Me, Who goes first?

OtA, Steve.

ROUND 1 STEVE VS STEVE CLONE

As I watch Leonard, I'm almost impressed. This is the mix of Darren's old friend and the intelligence of the newer version of him. So basically Steve, but not evil (And also in this story, he is a half-vampire). His skill is great. He just drowned that clone. (You can tell the difference coz the clones are wearing shirts with circle and line through it with Mira's face in the middle. So it's like a sign that says no Mira's allowed except it's a shirt.)

Steve, I beat the clone like boss. I drowned that weirdo. Oh oh woah. I'm Awe…I mean incredible.

OtA, nice save there coz I'm AWESOME.

Everyone goes to congratulate him. Everyone including myself. I never thought he could gain my respect. Me, Vancha March, Vampire Prince. I wonder who is next to fight.

ROUND 2 LARTEN VS LARTEN CLONE

OK. I know what the outcome of this is already, so I'll just relax and wait til Larten finishes himself. When I look back, I see that Larten has snapped his clones' neck. He is dead.

We say our congratulations, when I wonder why this chapter is in my perspective. Will I die? Maybe. I'm going to volunteer myself to be next in battle.

Debbie, Which one of you is next?

Me, I am! And I'm going to kill your WHOLE ARMY SINGLE-HANDEDLY!

Darren and Larten, ARE YOU CRAZY, SIRE?

Me, No I'm not. I feel as though I could beat this army. It's just like fighting normally. This is in my point of view for a reason. A reason we will soon find out why.

Darren, What about Mira vs Debbie?

Me, I'll kill Debbie first then.

As I go into combat I grab my Shurikens. Ready to kill.

I throw a very very sharp one at Debbie's throat. The leader of this so called army is dead. What kind of battle is this? Something isn't right. All the clones seem to be leaving.

The Vampaneze minus Gannen and Steve, Now the battle's over. We have to kill you.

Everyone else, WHY?

Vampaneze minus Gannen and Steve, We have found a new lord. Here he is.  
*RV steps out* You know him.

Gannen, I thought I killed you along with Murlough! (referring to chapter 3's end A/N)

RV, You did, but we struck a deal with DesTiny. They gave me the same test that they gave Steve and I didn't burn. Today, I will kill two hunters. Darren Shan and Vancha March. Vancha because his brother killed me and I will not kill any Vampaneze.

Suddenly he was attacking Darren with his hooks, missing every time. Until he grabbed Mira. Darren gave himself up. Mira was freed. RV cut off Darren's arms off first. Happy with getting revenge before snapping his neck. We all were in shock as RV kept laughing. I went up to Darren and gave him the Death's Touch sign saying, "Even In Death, May You Be Triumphant." Poor death for one whom I've become close to.

I then realized that crazy Vampaneze would then be after me. He remembered as well and attacked. (BTW RV had made some sorta force field and that's why the res couldn't help Darren and now Vancha.) I first grabbed him by the hooks and tore them off. I started clawing at him with them. Somehow he managed to kick me away and strapped them on.

Me, how did you strap those on?

RV, I just used my AWESOMENESS.

OtA, I HAVE AWESOMENESS NOT YOU!

Suddenly the wolf-man appeared. RV was so scared that he peed his pants. During that time I got the hooks again. The wolf-man turned out to be Larten and he went back to the others that were still observing us. Somehow AGAIN RV got his hooks back and attached them. I twisted his ankle and he was down. But SOMEHOW! He detached his hooks and threw them at my back. Nothing bad except one had gone through my heart. The last thing I remember seeing is my brother giving me the Death's Touch Sign. He wanted me to be triumphant, even in death. Here is where the story ends. With Darren and I in paradise. With Larten being the only one to save the world now. In Paradise, Darren and I will do what we usually do. We are being greeted by Paris, Arra, and Gavner. Read about us next story!

Darren, And to think, it all started with a harmless game of truth or dare.

**A/N******

**That's the end of Truth or Dare … Cirque Style. I hoped you liked it. I'd like to thank **_**S.L. Gibbs**_** for reviewing every chapter. I'd also like to thank everyone else who has reviewed or read this story. This was my first story on . So I really appreciate the positive feedback.******

**RV. wait. I was victorious.******

**OtA. No coz *STABS RV REALLY HARD AND SLICES HIM WITH A HUGE SWORD.* I did that.******

**Darren. Thanks for Reading!******

**Vancha. Review!******

**Everyone minus the Vampaneze. OtA IS AWESOME!******

**OtA. Thanks. You're awesome too. This was the longest chapter in the story ever so sorry for any mistakes if any.******

**Bye =3****  
**


End file.
